The Coming
by ellaire
Summary: Severus is different than his family.Very different. But he'll need his unique personality if he wants to live...(Sorry if i got the years screwed up! hehe...) R/R
1. Default Chapter

September 4th, 1949

I am cursed as a Slytherin, but gifted as a Gryffindor, though that is not the way it should be. 

Slytherin. The word itself is slimy, like it's owner. And all who attend the house…I prefer the noble Gryffindors. "How strange," you might say, "that a boy with a family line of Slytherins has the heart of a Gryffindor?" But it is true. I despise Slytherins.

Let me introduce myself. I am Severus Snape. I do not like my name. It is too much like hideous Salazar Slytherin. I am 14 years of age, and I attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in the house of Slytherin, not by the sorting hat…but by my grandfather's means. I believe that he knew that if I were to put on the sorting hat, it would shout out, "Gryffindor!"

As you can obviously expect, all my family has been Slytherins. I suppose grandfather noticed that I was different from the rest of the family. So he convinced the school to put me in Slytherin. 

My grandfather put a curse on me when I was young. It influences how I act. I think this was to disguise my…Gryffindor side? But I act like a Slytherin. T'is very sad… But my writing is free and true. I can express myself by writing. So… I shall.


	2. The Beginning

September 5th, 1949

I am six years old again, back in our old house that always seemed to be sparklingly clean. I wake up to voices. I get out of bed and walk down the creaky hall. I peek through the slightly open study room door. I see my father and my grandfather. 

"How the hell can you let him _live_?" my grandfather inquired angrily. "He's obviously not like us… Can't you see it in his eyes? The way he talks? The way he acts? He's dangerous… That boy is dangerous to this family!"

"…Father… I understand what you are saying," my father slowly answered. "But he is my _son_. My flesh and blood. Unlike you, I am not willing to kill my own son.  Not Severus."

"Did you hear me? I said that he could be dangerous! He could ruin us, and our plan! You know this! How often have I spoken of… of _The Coming_?"

"I know of the coming…and of the boy. The powerful one. But my son has nothing to do with The Coming. Nor do I."

"Liar. I've seen you at night, murmuring those spells of protection. You're too soft. You know Severus has _everything_ to do with The Coming. And you think you can protect him? No. Never. He doesn't even deserve protection! That Gryffindor slime…"

"How do you know that he will turn out to be in Gryffindor? There's no way you can be sure!"

True…but we can't take that chance. There is a spell…"

"No. I will not allow you to force my son to be something he is not. If he is to be a Gryffindor… Well, then so be it."

"You…you are not my son. My son would never accept Gryffindors to be a part of his life!" I heard loud footsteps and grandfather stormed through the door, knocking me down. He stopped suddenly and swung his head to look at me.

"You heard that?" he asked with a hard expression on his face. I slowly nodded. I didn't ever dare lie. I knew that I would always get caught. Before he had a chance to reply to my nod, my father strode through the door, picked me up, carried me to my room, and set me down on my bed. Then he quickly spun around and, as my grandfather ran down the hall and to my bedroom, my father said,

"Petrificus Totalus!" There was anger in my father's eyes, anger I had never seen before. And it wasn't at me, but at my grandfather. 

Though frozen, my grandfather stared intently at my father. 

My father scowled and turned around to face me.

"Severus, I want you to listen to me. You will be going to Hogwarts when you are older. You know this. But I want you to remember what I say now, even when you leave for Hogwarts. 

"_Never be afraid to show your true self. And remember…there is always light in darkness, always hope in despair, always love in hate." _My father's eyes shone brightly that night, and that was the last time I would ever see them so full of life again.

There was a flash of green light as I heard the words,

"Avada kedavra!" As my father crumpled to the ground, I saw my grandfather standing in the doorway. He had escaped the body-bind.

My grandfather kicked my lifeless father out of the way and walked towards me.

"You saw nothing, you heard nothing. And it will stay that way."

The last thing I remember is my grandfather muttering a spell. And then I was asleep.


End file.
